Penelope and Odysseus
by hobbit-sized-rooms
Summary: Every great couple needs to start somewhere, so this is a story about Odysseus and Penelope's beginning and how they fell in love. UPDATED Chapter 5 is finally up, short though it be
1. Chapter 1

This is a pre-Odyssey pre-Iliad story. It takes place a few years before the Trojan War. Though I can't really prove that this is how the story of Penelope and Odysseus begins I say they have to start somewhere so this is how I figure it happened. So for those of you who don't know, it was custom in Ancient Greece for girls around the ages of 13- probably 17 or 18 to marry men in their thirties or older. Knowing that it would only make sense for Penelope to be a teen and Odysseus to be an older man in his thirties when they married. And men would marry daughters of kings so they could become kings of the land. Therefore Odysseus was only king because Penelope's father ruled Ithaca. Some more useless background information for this story is that Penelope is Helen and Clytemnestra's (Agamemnon's wife) cousin. Don't think that will make much of a difference, but incase you cared to know.

It was a warm day, a sunny day. The world was peaceful. Penelope lit the candles in the temple and bowed her head and prayed to the goddess, Hera. She prayed for many things, including that her father would change his mind about her marriage. Her father, Icarius, was a proud and stubborn man. He wanted only to see his daughter married off to a powerful man; he cared nothing for what she wanted.  
He kept saying that girls younger then her had already been married. Her cousin Helen was already married to Menelaus as was Clytemnestra to Agamemnon. It was now Penelope's turn to marry a man such as her cousins had. He also said she was getting too old and soon no man would want her. Still Penelope was uncertain of all this. She was not ready to marry. Her father suspected her of having some sort of love affair with one of the stable boys, but it was quite untrue. Penelope feared to marry; especially when she had only met her soon to be husband once and that was over ten years ago.  
Odysseus had only once made his way to the house of her father in Ithaca. She had been six at the time and he was almost twenty. He was in his thirties now and Penelope felt this age difference was too much. She felt in her heart she was too young to be married off. Penelope could not stand this arranged marriage. Her mother had been sent off to marry her father when she was fourteen and she never grew to love him. Her father took mistresses and might as well have spat on the union with his wife. Penelope feared such a thing would happen to her. Still her father said it was Odysseus who had asked for her hand. But Penelope knew her father well; he had most likely made Odysseus a fine offer of cattle and gold for him to take Penelope as his wife.  
Now, every morning, and every night Penelope would pray to the goddesses Aphrodite, the goddess of love, and Hera the goddess of marriage. She hoped they would hear her prayers and take her away from all this. Yet so far her prayers were unanswered. Her father still planned to have her marry Odysseus whether she wanted to or not.  
Bowing her head to the statue of Hera, Penelope said her prayer silently.  
"Penelope?" Her mother's voice floated into the temple.  
Penelope finished her prayer quickly and blew out the candles. She hurried from the temple to see what her mother wanted. "Yes, Mother?"  
"There you are." Her mother took her by the arm. "Odysseus will be her very soon."  
"I am sorry, Mother, I was praying." Penelope bowed her head to her mother.  
"No time for apologies, we must get you cleaned up and ready to go. Should your father see you like this no amount of praying will spare you from his wrath." Her mother took her by the hand and led her towards the house.

"You are not making a mistake in marrying Icarius's daughter, Odysseus." Acheron, one of Odysseus's friends, said as he sat by Odysseus on the shores of Ithaca. They would soon be in the house of Icarius. "She is the cousin of Helen and Clytemnestra, and those are two of the most beautiful women on earth. I have seen Penelope recently and believe me she is just as beautiful. A fine wife, for a fine man such as yourself."  
"So I have been told many times over by Icarius. He seemed to be desperate to rid himself of his daughter."  
"That is because she is seventeen and she is getting too old to marry. He just wants her married before she's twenty, like any father would."  
"If she is as beautiful as you say, then why is it that she is not married already?" Odysseus turned to see what Acheron would say. The man did not seem to have an answer for him.  
At a great length he spoke, "I believe Icarius was waiting for a great man of honor to come along. Not just any man should be allowed to come along and marry Penelope, who knows what ruin would fall upon Ithaca if the wrong suitor was chosen to rule after Icarius?"  
Odysseus nodded. Acheron was right, if the wrong suitor was chosen for Penelope then Ithaca could well fall to ruin. He had lived his whole life on Ithaca and his father had spoken of terrible kings who came to power and nearly put the place to ruin. "Perhaps you are right. Besides I do not wish to see this place fall to ruin because of a faulty king."  
"And who better to rule Ithaca then you? A man of worth and honor. You can defend this fair country and many men respect you. I have never met another man so worthy as you to be king." He rose and helped Odysseus to his feet. "Come you must now go to the house of Icarius. We are already late."Odysseus dismounted his horse and handed it to a stable boy. Behind him Acheron did the same. Servants bustled about, running here and there, getting water, and doing anything they could for the guests. Icarius came from inside the house and embraced Odysseus and Acheron.  
"Friends, I am glad you have finally come. We have been making preparations all day."  
"As we can see," Acheron said, looking about at the servants, "You flatter us and we long to see your beautiful daughter."  
Icarius smiled, patting him on the back, "As she longs to see you. She has been so excited about your coming, I cannot put into words how she feels."

Word of Penelope's "excitement" traveled swiftly to her ears. "If he has not already insulted me enough, but now he adds an injury with such a remark." She growled to her handmaiden, Melantho. "To say I was excited at meeting them. I have never wished for death so much in my life."  
Melantho said nothing, just adjusted Penelope's hair and dress. "He lies to them so they think that they are wanted here." She wanted to cry now, she wanted to scream even more, but it was quite unacceptable for her to do either.  
Her mother came into the room and made sure her daughter looked presentable. When everything seemed in order she led Penelope out to meet Odysseus.   
Icarius spoke of many things with Odysseus and Acheron until his wife appeared. "Ah, I see my daughter is ready to come out."

When Penelope entered the room Acheron and Odysseus stood out of respect, but for Odysseus it was more out of awe. He thought Acheron's tales of Penelope's beauty was just that. She was far more beautiful then he could have imagined. Her long brown hair fell far past her shoulders and several strands fell into her deep brown eyes. She looked surreal to him. As though any moment he would wake from a wonderful dream.  
At first he was unable to do anything. When Acheron bowed to her Odysseus did the same. He never took his eyes off her. She seemed uninterested and made no eye contact with him for a long while. It was not until later at dinner did she give him a solid glance. Penelope knew she was being watched; the only time Odysseus took his eyes away was to say a few words to her father. At one point during dinner she decided to give him one quick look.  
She looked up from her dinner and as was expected he was looking directly at her. She made eye contact for a moment and when she felt her face turn red she looked away. She was silent and she kept her head down throughout dinner.  
Odysseus heard her speak once the entire night. After dinner she asked her father if she could retire for the night. Her voice was soft and sweet. Odysseus longed for her to say something else. He longed to hear his name fall from her lips, but at present she seemed too afraid of him to say anything.  
After dinner Odysseus spent an hour speaking to Icarius. When Icarius retired for the night, Odysseus did as well. All night he dreamt of Penelope. 


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope was up before the sun the next day. She wanted to go to the temple before breakfast and then maybe take a walk on the beach. She spent all night tossing and turning, thinking about how close she was now to being married off. It was not fair, but she had no hope in changing her father's mind.  
Now here she was, standing on the beach of Ithaca looking into the rising sun. The wind blew her hair into her face and made it has though her robes were dancing about her. Far off the birds circled around. Very faintly she could hear their calls. How she wished she could fly off. Then no one could force her to go against her will.  
Penelope turned to walk farther down the beach, but she caught sight of someone sitting not far off. She moved slowly toward the person. When she was closer she realized it was Odysseus. She made a face and turned to leave in hopes he did not see her.  
"And to think, I thought I was the only one who came to watch the ocean in the early morning." Penelope stopped and looked back. Odysseus was still watching the ocean. Occasionally he would look down and whittle a piece of wood. "Why are you up and out so early?"  
Penelope moved closer to him. "I was in the temple praying." Odysseus nodded and continued to whittle. "What are you doing?"  
He held up the piece of wood, it looked to be in the shape of a horse. "Just whittling things out of wood. I have been so busy lately that the only time I can find to do it is in the early morning." He returned to his whittling. "But as for you, you must pray in the temples a lot. I saw you head there late last night and no doubt you were there before I arrived yesterday."  
"I believe we should honor the gods as often as possible. For if we honor the gods, then they will honor our prayers. And I have much to pray about."  
"A prayer no doubt to stop our marriage." Odysseus looked up at Penelope. She was trying to hide any emotion from him. But he could tell she was angry with him.  
"What business is it of yours what I pray for?"  
"Soon everything you do will be my business. Pray all you like, Penelope, but we will be married."  
Penelope's eyes turned into slits of anger. "I can be forced to marry you, but not to love you."  
Odysseus shrugged. "It is a shame then," He rose and took a few steps closer to Penelope. "Because I think in time I could love you." He touched her cheek and smiled.  
Penelope pulled away from his touch. She turned her back to him and continued down the beach. Up until that point she had had hope of escaping marriage, but his words had killed what little hope was left. She might have been able to convince her father otherwise, but to convince Odysseus would take time. Time that she did not have, so now it seemed that Penelope would have to accept her fate.   
Penelope returned to her room and locked the door. She sat on her bed, letting a few silent tears rolled down her cheeks. How could she simply sit there and accept this fate? But what could she possibly do to stop it?

Odysseus returned to sitting and whittling after Penelope had gone. Not long after, Acheron came to sit on the beach with his friend.  
"I spoke with Penelope this morning."  
"Really? And?"  
"Maybe I have made a mistake." Odysseus looked at his small, wooden horse. It was almost complete.  
"A mistake? Why do you say such a thing?" Acheron asked.  
"Penelope is filled with such hate for me." Acheron was about to say something, but Odysseus cut him off. "Despite what her father says, Penelope does not want me here. She prays for this whole marriage to be called off."  
"So? Let the girl pray. It is not her choice to choose a husband. She should be glad that you have come along. Besides what can she do?"  
"If she is so unhappy about this marriage what is to stop her from slitting my throat while I sleep?"  
Acheron let out a robust laugh. "You truly think Penelope will kill you?"  
"Acheron, you did not see the hate in her eyes this morning."  
"I assure you, Penelope is too kind a being to kill anyone. I hear her mother does not love Icarius and he has never woken up with a cold blade to his neck. I would not worry yourself about Penelope disdain for you, she will be as obedient to you as you wish her to be." Acheron slapped Odysseus on the back. "Come now, breakfast is waiting." 


	3. Chapter 3

A soft wind blew into Penelope's chambers. She stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. Her curtains danced in the breeze. The sky was a pale pink and the sun was barely up. The young princess of Ithaca sat up in her bed.

Outside the first birds of the morning were chirping. The servants were already about doing their morning chores. Penelope pulled on a robe and made for the Temple of Hera. She went through her usually morning prayers. Sadly none had been answered yet. It broke the young girl's heart.

After her prayers she sat on the beach. Penelope sat close to the water's edge so that she might soak her feet in the cool ocean. On the water's surface the colors of the sunrise danced about. Far off she saw the same birds she saw every day circling about. She delighted in her song, but it also weighed down her heart.

Their freedom was something she would never taste. Penelope put a hand over her eyes and felt a few tears land in her palm. Each time she tried to wipe them away more would fall in their place. She tried to hold them back for a minute or two, but finally she gave in and let them flow freely. Soon she would be married and would be bound to a man she did not love. Their was only one way out she could think of. The way of the knife, but in her heart she knew she would never have the courage.

Penelope was so wrapped up in herself and in trying to control her sobs that she did not hear footsteps. It was not until Odysseus sat beside her that she knew she was no longer alone. "Are you all right?"

Penelope tried to wipe her eyes. "I am fine!" She snapped.

Odysseus could see in Penelope's red eyes that these were not just a few shed tears. She had been crying for a while now. He had no doubt what it was about. "Am I so bad that you must sit here each morning and pray and then cry until your eyes are red and sore?" Penelope did not answer. "It could be worse. Your father could be forcing you to marry a man in his fifties. At least I am still young."

"Age is not what matters." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"Then what matters to you?" Silence once more. "You are making this harder then it needs to be. Do not be so stubborn. Give me a chance or the rest of your life will be miserable." Odysseus rose and left Penelope alone on the beach once more.

A new batch of tears had formed and were rolling down her already wet cheeks. She tried to ignore his words, but he was right. If she did not at least try to see things in a positive light then her long life would be full of sorrow. But how could she give him a chance when he was the man who would steal her freedom?


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope watched from the beach. Her cousin Clytemnestra and her husband, Agamemnon, were coming to Ithaca for the wedding. Normally Penelope would be happy to see her cousin, but now all she felt was dread. Their coming was like a wave of doom trying to drown the young woman.

She had very little time, but perhaps Clytemnestra could help her. Odysseus stood with Icarius as Agamemnon and his household came toward them.  
"Icarius!" Agamemnon dismounted his horse, "you old dog." The king eyed Odysseus. "I see you have picked the strongest suitor by the looks of him. I only hope I can find someone like him for my own daughters."  
"I was quite lucky to find him, especially with Penelope being as old as she is. The gods have truly blessed me."  
"And where is Penelope?" Clytemnestra asked, coming to her husband's side.  
"There she is, coming up from the beach."  
Clytemnestra bowed to Icarius and hurried down to see Penelope. The girl's face was one of sorrow and angst. It was clear she had been crying for sometime.  
"Penelope, my child," Clytemnestra took her cousin's face in her hands, "you should be happy. Soon you shall be married and..."  
"No, Clytemnstra. There is no joy in my heart. I cannot marry that man."  
"But why?"  
"I look at the sea here and my heart is filled with love. Love for the sea, for the beach, love for the creatures that swim there. I look at Odysseus and feel nothing."  
Clytemnestra's eyes filled with sorrow. "Oh Penelope, I know how you feel, but you must marry him. Do not bring shame upon your father and Ithaca."  
"You claim to understand, but you do not. If you truly understood you would not me telling me I should marry." Penelope pulled away from her cousin. She shook her head as she headed for the Temple of Hera.

The next day Odysseus went down to the beach to find Penelope. Every morning she was down there and every morning Odysseus felt his heart swell when he saw her. He walked slowly down to her. He sat beside her, "A fine morning, is it not?"  
"Fine as all my mornings since you arrived."  
Odysseus sighed and ignored her statement, "My mother has asked me to give you this." He pulled a seashell necklace out for her, "she made it just for you."  
Penelope looked at it and shook her head, "I cannot accept your gift."  
Odysseus pressed the necklace into her hand, "my mother has never met you, yet she loves you and is ready to welcome you as a daughter. Do not insult her, take the necklace."  
Penelope closed her hand around it. She looked out to the sea, Odysseus followed her gaze. The two spent the rest of the morning on the beach, not saying anything.

Penelope sat in her room, brushing her hair absently. The sun was failing in the sky and servants were coming in to light candles for her. Elsewhere in her father's house the men were congratulating Odysseus.

The young woman looked to her desk. The necklace from Odysseus just lay there. She set down her brush and picked up the necklace. As she looked at it, she thought how pretty it really was. She ran her fingers over the smooth shells and smiled. BR

The sun was peeking over the horizon and Penelope was running across the beach. She took in a breath of sea air. She had had good dreams the night before. Dreams of freedom, dreams she was a bird and a horse. Penelope was happy this morning.  
Stripping down she ran into the sea. The waves washed over her and she swam out to greet them. The princess let time get away as she swam the whole morning.  
"Enjoying your swim, Penelope?" At the sound of Odysseus' voice Penelope sank below the water. Only her head remained above. Odysseus was not ten feet from her.  
"How long have you been there? What do you want?"  
"I was hoping to join you." He swam a little closer.  
Penelope felt her face turn red. She put a hand to her eyes to avoid looking at his body. "You cannot join me for a swim, for I am done swimming."  
Odysseus just laughed and swam past her. "If it embarrasses you, then I will not watch as you return to shore."  
"Thank you," Penelope swam quickly back to shore.  
Despite his word, Odysseus could not help but turn to see her step from the water onto the beach. He watched as she slipped the robe over her bare skin. Once her robe was on she headed to the temple. Odysseus laughed and fell back into the waves.


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope sat in her chambers brushing her hair and readying herself for dinner. Her morning swim had been interrupted by that Odysseus. She felt she should be mad, but she found herself smiling as she thought of it. Perhaps he wasn't so bad. He had not taken advantage of her like many others would have in the same situation.

Penelope shook her head. No, Odysseus was stealing her freedom. Taking her from her family, trapping her in a life she did not wish to live. Still her mouth turned up at the corners.

She lifted the necklace he had given her gently. His mother had made it and it really was lovely. A soft knock at the door broke through her thoughts. Clytemnestra opened the door slightly and put her head in.

"You are looking better." She slipped into Penelope's room and closed the door behind herself.

"Perhaps it is the weather."

Clytemnestra looked at the necklace her cousin was holding. "And what is this?"

"Just a gift from an old woman. Would you help me put it on?"

Clytemnestra took the necklace from Penelope and fastened it around her neck. "Such a lovely gift." Penelope faced her cousin and she touched the necklace gingerly. "Could it be the work of a future mother-in-law?"

"That is none of your business." Penelope giggled and swatted Clytemnestra's hand away playfully.


End file.
